Chocolate Covered Kisses (Haitus)
by TuckerVel
Summary: On a hectic day will feeling finally surface between Blake and Ruby? Re-Done version of my first attempt of this story eventual Weiss x Ruby x Blake maybe
1. Chapter 1

A-N

Okay, guess who's back from their like year of not updating for posting? It's tucker. Anyways, for you readers who been following since I first started this story should know…I kinda Fu*ked it up, big time. So I'm going to rewrite from the very beginning. Also this is an AU from the start of season two before they met Penny and motions were set in place. I plan to someday begin to work in the plot from the main RWBY storyline in but in the meantime lots of fluff. So here we are ready for Chocolate Covered Kisses VII(Version 2 for you non Roman numeral people) Now with chapter titles

Chocolate Covered Kisses VII Chapter I

-A kiss always begins with a prelude-

The red satin that the dorm had brought in fresh light with an ominous red glow in the eyes of a certain Team Leader.

Said leader was already bright eyed and merrily making coffee for the rest of her team as is her chore this week on the chore chart hanging on the door.

She was humming a song, but not just any song. This was a song that has been blessed by a goddess reincarnated as a human.

This was her mother's song.

She had heard it for as long as she remembered being near her mother…and once she left…she hummed it everyday as if it her last bit of hope that she would be alive and well.

-Two Hours Later-

Ruby had been waiting foe every one to get up to eat, but so far only Yang(much to her surprise) had woken up.

"Just eat baby sis it's a two week long break before classes start up again, considering how hard we were pushed, we should just sleep."

"But I complied a list of what we should do as a TEAM while we have this time to bond."(Ruby is so OOC please don't hurt me)

"Is it you bonding with the whole team or you and miss kitty cat over there," motioning to sleeping Blake, "BONDING, if you get my drift," said Yang looking Pervy.

Ruby looked away trying to deny any assumptions Yang made but her blushing denied her of any retreat from the 'Yangicane'(Yang Hurricane? Why not?)

"Aww my baby sis has a crush, that's so cute rubes!" She squealed, "soooo, when you gonna confess and ask her out?"

"Yaaaaaannng, please stop embarrassing me!?"

"Fine fine, but question. What if Blake heard this whole thing and felt the same way so she tried to wake up al cutesy like to make you kiss her from how adorable she looks?"(so not what's about to happen but if u read my stories you should know, it's gonna happen)

"Ummm actually no I would just confront Ruby upfront…and maybe accept the same feelings. And Yang please stop trying to decide what I would do."

The voice came from the lower bunk bed where said Faunus was (unsurprisingly) half covered in sheets and had her bow untied falling from her head.

"Ohlookatthetimeitseemsliketherewasachocolatefountaininthemesshallwithstrawberriesandcookiesthanksjaunewellbye."

As the flying red swirl dashed out of the room, the words above were barely understood, but at least they heard mess hall in that gibberish.

"Sooooo Blake. How's that crush of yours going. I mean you kinda just kinda just confessed to Ruby right now."

As soon as Yang uttered her sentence, Blake instantly finally realise hat she just did.

She instantly dug into her covers and curled herself up like a cat in heat or when they were bored. But now it was to confront herself.

"I messed up I messed up I messed up I messed up I messed up I messed up I messed up I messed up I messed up I messed up I messed up I messed up-Yang?"

It seemed as if the whole world came crashing down for Blake as she uttered how she messed up. This was until a yang began to confront her, she realised she didn't really miss up.

This was her chance.

"…Yang…does Ruby…also have a …crush in me…?"

"You bet she does. She wouldn't stop telling me and Weiss all about how she couldn't stop thing about you and whether or not you swung her way. Hell she even has a dairy of things…I think you two should do alone…with a sock on the door."

Blake turned red from this statement from both her imagination and of how Ruby, a girl younger than her already had some…interesting ideas."

Yang left Blake's bed and began walk to the door and open it, then she walked to the tab,e and grabbed one of the mugs and began to drink from it.

"I think you and Ruby are some things to discuss in the mess hall."


	2. Chapter 2

A-N

Okay , so how'd you like that first chapter, I kinda setting the scene better than I did at first with chapter one with that kinda rushed Flashback(don't worry the flashback still happens). Sorry if the romance seemed kinda rushed but I still need to follow the layout of the Initial run at least to a point. I plan to bring in Velvet and Coco more into the whole swig of things than when I did at first. Also how would you guys feel if this story slowly progressed into a Weiss X Ruby X Blake with Yang X Pyrrha? I could always make a different story than this but I really want to experiment with that pairing and as the saying goes "To restart something, the variables from before always change, you could love different people or look different for restarting is not always a restart."~Anonymous ?Find out who wrote this quote and I'll give you a prize.

-Chocolate Covered Kisses VII-

-The Yangicade is reaching Terminal Speeds!-

"Yeah I guess I should go Yang, but what exactly is happening in the mess hall?"

"I mean like once you get there I'm sure a few moans will be heard, and the janitors will have trouble clean the liquid on the benches and tables but right now I have no idea.(Yang is like me I'll)."

Blake proceeded to yet again blush as she hid her face into her pillow trying to find something to best Yang.

Suddenly a red headed girl came into her mind. Pyrrha.

"So, since we're talking about me and Ruby, how have things been going with you and Pyrrha, are you still to scared to even be near her without blushing?"

The Yangicade stopped in its tracks, cocked her head backwards to where Blake was ans just started for a while.

Then she began crying, and laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha, O' my Oum, Blake that is so funny. Your trying to fight back against me with what little ammo you have. Yes I maybe still cannot be near Pyrrha but as if that came help you now, Ha Ha ha ha ha."

Knock Knock+

"Why hello there Blake, Y-yang! How are you to doing this morn-."

Pyrrha could not finish her sentence due to the fact of how fast Blake shadow cloned herself to her and whispered into her ear toYang dismay her biggest secret.

"Yang is in love with you Pyrrha."

Pyrrha at stepped back in awe and looked over at Yang.

Yang simply froze in place. She had her head cocked back looking at Blake as if she was ready to kill her…

"Oh thank goodness, I had always had trouble trying to confess but now I can, I'm in love with you Yang.!"(Pyrrha OOC so much that it kills me sometimes.)

She immediately walked up to Yang and in one swift motion pulled her into a passionate hug which the latter girl returned with pleasure. She looks over to Blake and flashed her a smile, a smile of forgiveness.

"I always wanted to tell you Pyrrha, but I could never see it, you being a lesbian so I stayed quiet, thanks Blake!"

Yang left Pyrrha's embrace and walked over to Blake and gave her a friendly hug and so did Pyrrha and all three girls had a laugh.

"So Pyrrha, do you know what's going on in the mess hall? R-Ruby was rushing there after…we both kinda unintentionally confessed to each other…"

" I always thought you two had something going on, I mean haven't you seen the ways she looks at you in the halls. Anyone could've told by now."

"I think we already established I'm dense Pyrrha no need to list every way I am. So what is happening?"

"Sorry Blake, and remember what Jaune said yesterday durning break?"


	3. Chapter 3

A-N

So how was that chapter! Sorry if there are still mistakes hoping to get a beta reader by Thursday or Wednesday. So here comes the bane of my fan fiction existence…the flashback. I hope it has improved more than normal and I am adding in the plot/filler chapters now to build up unlike what I did with my first run which I still have saved because I want to keep it cause I still like it. And also shoutout to Silver Titan, thanks for those great inspiring words there man. Anyways RRR.

-Chocolate Covered Kisses VII-

-The Elusive Flashback…-

Ah yes Blake did remember what Jaune said as she thought about it.

-…Flashback…-

It was a bright sunny day about two days ago. The sky was blue and the birds where chirping and Nora was hyper.

"So after the sloths rained down on the Grimm I got taken to the sloth King where he presented me for my bravery the form of (Nora's hammer is so hard to spell sorry) which I happy took."

"The head teacher fixed and added a new launcher."

Ahh Ren, the calming voice in Nora fantasies.

"And then Ren came in naked and hugged me and then I woke up."

"She found me in the shower awake and hugged me."

"Boo, Ren you ruin all the fun, Your queen deserves better. Like more pancakes better."

(Hopefully I got Nora right.)

"Sure sure, here Nora." He loaded her with a bucket load of pancakes.

"That should keep her quiet for a few minutes, what were you saying earlier Jaune."

Said person was trying his hardest not to stare at Weiss slowly eating the very sexual…shiitake mushrooms."

"Want some water man, cause you seem thirsty."

Yang who seemed to be enjoying this whole scene began to offer Jaune a large glass of crystal clear water. Many laughs were a result of her and her comments.

Jaune drank the water cup, cleaning his wet chin afterwards due to how fast he chugged the water.

"Thank, Yang. I needed that."

"So Anyways, didn't you guys already know about the event that's happening on Friday? I mean posters are everywhere."

"Oh you mean the brunch provided by the culture club that has chocolate fountains?"

"Yeah and cookies to. To bad Ruby needed to work on Crescent Rose, I'll tell her later about it.

Ruby…

For a while, Yang and Weiss seemed to have seen some…changes around Blake when she was near Ruby.

For Instance, one time when she was hugging her after she brought her cookies, almost everyone could see the blush and hear the purr of the kitty cat.

Though Blake played it off as a cat faunas thing, The others knew already what had happened, or was happening.

Blake was hooked on Ruby.

-…Flashback End…-

"So I'm guessing that I now need to go to Ruby, properly confess my feelings and then hope she loves me the same way."

"Exactly now go get her kitten" said Yang as she grabbed Blake by the collar and threw her out into the hallway with a startled shriek.(I am against animal abuse and Pro Faunus rights, but this would fit Yang and how happy she it Blake loves Ruby)

The door was then locked and closed…but not after Yang put a sock on the door.

"Don't mess up the beds Yang, keep your…substances off the sheets please and do t mess up Pyrrha to much she still needs to be the Amazon."

And with that Blake walked towards the Mess Hall preparing herself for the battle at hand.

-AN-

Look! Our first double AN. Sorry I didn't post this sooner lots of IRL things happened to me. So I think I got a beta reader! I hope. She still hasn't accepted my um.. DocX connection. So anyone who wants to beta for me please PM me or leave a review. My work is going to be taking longer now because I barely have any reviews of how the story is going. More reviews more I know that you guys like the new path of the story. Also expect some fourth wall breakage, yes I am sorry for it, in the next few chapters where the first arc ends. By the end of the second arc I plan to start to include what happens up till volume three episode ?(where yang is fighting and 'breaks' Mercury I think 8) And once we get volume four(and if I still am posting) I will follow it with the romance still there. So RRR


	4. Chapter 4

AN

Okay so who's ready for number IV? By the why, the shiitake mushrooms look like a umm (d*ck head) hopefully now most of you get the joke Yang makes if not, then I guess your stupid just kidding. Anyways, now this chapter is going to be tricky because this is technically what happened to Ruby while Blake was still in the dorm, so I'm starting from when she bolted out. Hope you enjoy and this is officially the second arc, I'll try to make them last three chapters at the minimum but this is the Rose arc before the(failed) lovers arc and so on and so on.

-Chocolate Covered Kisses V-II-

-The Love of the Red Rose-

If anyone was caught in the halls going from the dorms to the mess hall, they would have been swept up in the red blur many have come to know as Ruby Rose.

Said Rose was trying to piece together what Blake had said before she ran out, more like semblanced out really.

Did Blake actually have feelings for her to? Or could it had been what she would do if it was the actual girl she liked.

At first Ruby thought cute kitten Blake was in love with her, but soon her subconscious gave way to other ideas which took hold of her 15 year old brain.

At first she thought Blake's love interest was Yang. Her best information for this was that they were partners for the four years so they could in fact fall in love.

Though soon this thought was diminished when she realised Yang only would ever love Pyrrha and that's it.

Her second theory was that it was Weiss. Sure they had gotten off on the wrong foot but soon those two bonded as well and Weiss and Ruby did.

At she finally stopped at the Mess Hall she had the saddest look ever. A face a grief and anguish overflowed her as she slowly began to cry.

While soft as her crying was, the ears of a famous could hear it no matter how far away their tables are.

"Coco, I hear Ruby crying, what do you think it's about?"

"I don't know Velvet lets go check it out."

Coco issued a caring kiss to Velvet, who returned it as they departed their table hand in hand.

-Intermission-

AN

Okay shirt AN because intermission is being explained. Weiss left the dorm before anybody so that's why she's late to the scene but she knows well enough from Yang who was filling her in durning the events so far.

-Intermission End-

A scowl had been on Weiss's face for the past five minutes.

Not only had she woken up in pain from the way she slept, but that she also had to deal with Ruby and Blake. These two were like Adam and Eve in her mind and she was playing God in their love life.

Since Yang texted her what was happening in the dorm after Ruby left, she began to list off some ideas of what Ruby could be thinking leaving and X next to bad ones.

Blake loves Ruby. X

Blake likes an unnamed girl. X

Blake likes Yang. X

Blake likes Weiss. Winners!

The last one shocked her right to the core. It wasn't because that it was Blake liking her but of how little Ruby believes she can find a nice lover.

Thus, her scowl gave many people frights as she entered the Mess Hall.

She spotted Ruby fast enough, much to her surprise Ruby was crying, but she was relived that Coco and a velvet where comforting her.

She would has motioned to them she was coming but she instead thought of a way to make sure Ruby believes Blake loves her.

She pulled up a picture of them and immediately walked forward.

"It's okay Rubes I'm sure there are plenty of fish in the sea other than Blake."

"I'm not so sure about that Coco, they both are pretty hooked on one another. Thank you Velvet, Coco for looking after Ruby but can you move over a but and give her some space you can stay and watch just don't get in my way.

And they scooted to the otherwise empty left end of the table, leaving a Weiss and a Ruby alone.

Weiss began to point dangerously at Ruby, giving her a death glare as well.

"And you…Little Ruby Rose. Where is all of your optimism now you dolt. You believe in Blake when she told us she was ex white fang which made me believe as well. You gave us hope durning initiation as well, where is that hope now."

Ruby could only look downward as the scolding continued.

But it didn't.

"Dammit Ruby, Blake loves you with all her heart and you love her the same but please, have a little faith in her and yourself next time you question yourself with love."

"Okay Weiss, but what about you, aren't you all alone while we all have a lover to sit by?"

"Oh don't worry me and a…orangette are probably going to get hitched soon."(why I said those two, no idea but hey I would like to see it. And imma write about them two for filler)

"Weiss…can you leave me and Ruby alone for a minute, thanks."…

AN

Alright second double AN. So I'm starting to rack up views again, not the 4,000+we had but a good number. So I went back and re read CCK(finally have a good Initial fir this story) and I see a lot of plot details not explained and how rough the arcs and story was in general. I could keep going on about it but I'll save you. Also get ready for the return of Dialogue by Blake on sale for 9.99$ per session. And yes I know I missed out on a white rose joke but they will come and I made some really crack pairings so deal with them because of story stuff. Also the (failed) lovers arc was a joke because I don't think I want a villain who uses her semblance to make Ruby not love Blake but Her, but it was way to much and my OC will come at a later point maybe durning volume IV. I'll just use Cardin and his gang since I really wanna end them already. Anyways RR cya on Thursday if I hopefully post this on Tuesday.


	5. Chapter 5

AN

So I thought about doing a throwback to my old writing style but I decided not to because it would kill me inside to ever make a chapter like that ever again. Anyways he we move on to the ending of the lovers arc the third arc in the first five chapters in case you don't understand the arcs so far it's:

Start of Rose arc

Start of Belladonna Arc

End of Belladonna Arc

Start of Ice Rose Arc

End of Ice Rose and Start of Lovers Arc

The Ice Rose is Weiss and Ruby conversing building plot and feelings if I chose to make it a tri pair hope fully I post on Friday if not I will post in Saturday because iI want to make this chapter at least longer than my other stories/chapters so far. Also I am joining a Ruby Fanfic community(if I can find one tell me good ones) Also I really need art so please allow me to use a Blake X Ruby pic please if you own the rights to any because copyrights and sh*ts. RRR.

-Chocolate Covered Kisses V-II-

-Will they finally end the Yangicade.?!-

As Weiss left the table she issued a silent encouragement to Blake as she patted her shoulder which Blake appreciated for the dangerous task at hand.

"H-hey Ruby." Issued the faunas with a shy wave while her face was hid by her arms as she sat down hiding her growing blush.

"Hi Blake…what brings you here, next to me.?"

"I wanted to talk about what happened earlier in the morning."

"Oh…," as Weiss and Yang watched from the sidelines with Pyrrha still dazed from the Yangicade's might they all hoped they would finally confess.

(bout to make Ruby really sad and OOC so sorry keep reading she turns Normal Ruby again)

Though Ruby did think due to Weiss's speech Blake would love her, but her mind said no as she uttered the words,

"Can we just forgot what happened this morning, I think we were both tired and said some really weird things each of us thought were about the other, hope you have luck with the girl you want to find."

As she was about to run away, to cry, a hand grabbed the back of her cloak.

And as she turned around.

Smack.

" *Sob* Goddammit Ruby. Sob. Stop doubting yourself please. I love you and you love me. Can't you just accept that."

And as proof Blake planted her lips on Ruby's and proceeded to kiss her.

Though it took a while for Ruby to accept that kiss, by the end both girls finally felt the spark of love as they broke apart, a thin line of saliva trailing down from them.

Neither card how they looked they were finally a couple and neither could be anymore happier.

"So Blake. Wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Does this answer your question."

They kissed yet agin, this time biting Ruby's lower lip causing the girl to moan allowing her access to her mouth.

Their tongues battled for dominance as each smelled each other's unique scent.

To Blake, Ruby smelt of Strawberries and Cookies with a hint of Rose.

While Blake smelled like the belladonna flower and lavender, giving her a flavourful aroma.

…

While both girls where happily confusing their love and kissing to seal the agreement, a deep scowl filled the face of Cardin winchester and his gang of bullies.

"Stupid dykes, all of em' if I ruled I ban all dukes and make this nation right again."

"Yes boss."

"Yeah."

"Let's do it."

"Alright then boys, let's start my reign right here in beacon. Let's eliminate the dykes over there and make this school normal again."

…

…

…

To be continued

AN

So I planned to actually make this an Aprils fools joke of a chapter but I realised it was Friday so I need to actually post a real chapter so I guess no April fools for me this year maybe next year. Anyways I hope you like the start of Cardin and how I plan to kill him off . And yes durning that whole thing Ruby was very OOC and I hope that the last. Though soon she will turn grim reaper along with a wardrobe change due to some…things that happen thanks to Cardin. Also this will turn really dark for a few chapters so I'm going to bump the rating up to M for violence and blood and Adult themes and no, there is no death but you will understand why I put blood and no smut ever RRR.


	6. Chapter 6

AN

Sorry for the long wait guys, I just haven't been feeling good about posting this chapter because it's really just a fluff chapter with a bit of plot mixed in next chapter will likely posted on Sunday so stay tuned.

The rest of the morning have been uneventful, save for a few glares from team CRDN whenever they held hands.

It was now midday and team RWBY finished all their classes for that Friday. With nothing to do, Pyrrha and Yang went shopping while Weiss went to talk to Nora.

Blake and Ruby were just sitting around, Ruby in Blake's lap as they read a book.

"Say Blake, wanna play a game?"

"What kinda game rubes?"

"It's a game that is said to show how strong your relationship is at whatever stage you are now. So kitty cat wanna play it?"

"Sure, so how do we play Anyways.?"

"We each give scenarios and she how the other one reacts to it and we rate them in the end after ten questions each and then we go on our scrolls and see what that number means to our relationship?"

"Okay I'll go first;would you chose cookies over me?

"Blake" barely any hesitation was heard in Ruby's answer as she rushed the word out.

"Okay, would you…marry me, if we got that far?"

"…I mean like, I believe yes since we're probably going to get farther than that far.?"

"Awwww you soooo cute Blake, I could just eat you up."

"I would mind eating you Ruby."

Ruby heard Blake's sent ace and instantly blushed due to what she meant by 'eat'.

"Anyways here's mine, what you'll you do if someone hit on me Blake?"

"Well Ruby I would bash their skulls in and kiss you on stop as a claim."(going off on the fact that faunas claim lover for themselves since my cat is like that to her toys.)

"What would you do it someone bullied me for being a Faunus and for being in love with a girl?)

(This is what Cardin is going to see but ten fold)

Ruby's usually cheery silver eyes became dark with anger as Blake could begin to see red seeping in them as her hands clutched Blake's legs harder than they were before.

"If some bullied you for being who you are? I would bash their skull inwards and rip out their wind pipe and shove it up their ass."(she is so OOC right now because this is foreshadow to )

"But if they did that and bullied you for being a faunas!? I would use Crescent Rose to cleanly slice off their legs then slice of their arms and watch them squirm trying to get away.

I would kick their almost dead corpse around till the wailing quiets down they end with my leg slamming down in their neck killing them. I would never let anyone harm you ever or I will spend my whole life atoning for my sin."

(Is you wonder why a lake is crying is that it's that Ruby is showing great love to her through her anger by showing how she would kill if Blake was ever hurt. Weird but foreshadow needs it.)

Blake, the stoic huntress in training said to show emotion began to cry. Not a soft sob but full on crying into Ruby's shoulder.

They stood there for a while.

AN

Worst chapter ever but I needed a plot chapter again sorry for the delay but the story is back on full release, Sunday will see the next chapter and add me on steam if you want to play some Csgo with me Comrade and [KGB]Comrade. Why I have two accounts with the same name, idk.


	7. Chapter 7

AN

Okay, hopefully we all liked my new chapter, so I'm now going to respond to the reviewers(like only one lol I cri every time) in the ending AN and yeah let's get going th is is plot building towards Cardin and what he does and some spying by Ren.

-Chocolate Covered Kisses V-II-

-Is There A Plot Now?-

A growing cloud of malice filled the hallway as students scurried to get out of the way of the evilest Team in all of Beacon.

Team CRDN.

Said team was going towards a certain student, said student had been the end of their many teasings and attacks.

Velvet, the rabbit Faunus.

Velvet was frozen in place due to how scared she was.

"Hey Velvet, to bad the rest of team CVFY couldn't make it to out little get together, Well just play hard for all them, mostly Coco. Lovely Coco who I'm going to have fun attacking once your done."

Smack.

"Stupid dyke, what are you guys waiting for, Get Her!"

His lackeys began pulling velvet down, grabbing her ears and pulling them as hard as they could, Velvet screamed out for help but none came.

No one was willing to go against Cardin and his gang.

Hit, hit

Hit hit.

She took it all in reminded by Coco's sweet, sweet words

"Keep your power hidden for now Vel."

Hit hit

Hit hit.

Blood seeped from her gushing wounds as no one came to help, or so she thought.

Mechanical whirring.

"I was supposed to be visiting my nieces but I guess I can do one last job as a hunter before I take my weekend off."

As Velvet looked up with her one good eye, she saw a man, not that old, grey and holding a giant scythe that reminded her of Ruby.

"What's the deal old man," first strike, "we're just showing a lower species," second strike, "how to not mess with a species that is superior in every way, including torturing stupid animals like her-" last strike.

With speed that could only be bested by Ruby, the grey man rushed beside Cardin. All would have seem normal except for his scythe just mere millimetres deep into his skin, causing some blood to fall onto the scythe.

Thud.

As Cardin fell, everyone around gasped at the might of the hunter before them, as the rest of Team CRDN ran away with their leader dragged by Russell, the old man pressed a button on his scythe with turned it back into a sword, which he put on his belt.

"Everyone clear out, and someone get the nurse, this girl's team members and Ozpin."

No one dared make a move from how scared they were.

"Now"

His glare sent everyone running, some going to the nurse, other second year going to Team CFVY's dorm and some going to Ozpin.

"Hey are you alright their?"

As the old man lifted Velvet up to her feet, she latched onto him, not wanting to let go of the man who saved her.

"I'm fine mr.?"

"It's Qrow, hey aren't you Velvet from team CFVY?"

"Yes, how do you know of me?"

"Why my nieces, Ruby and Yang, both are friends aren't they?

"That's why your scythe reminded me of Ruby, did you teach her, Ow?"

"Yes and sorry bout that, I wish I had came here sooner but the Airbus got delayed"

As they slowly walked, due to velvet's injuries towards the nurse office, Qrow learned more about this 'Cardin Winchester' who was attacking her.

"Walk Walk"

They walked, Qrow's arm around her, keep her warm and safe.

AN

Okay so I kinda planned to stop this chapter after the no one was coming to safe her part but I at least wanted one happy part after the crying scene. Also I alluded to some Coco X Velvet, and some Velvet X Qrow. Though Qrow is like at least 40 in series, here I am making him like 24 since Velvet is like 18 or 19 ish. So Coco X Velvet X Qrow could in fact happen, and no Cardin is not dead yet, painfully, but Ruby will bring him closer than anyone else had before.

Sorry about random updates but schoolwork has been off putting as of late and I really need more time than every other day to fully write the chapters considering the arc right now so stay tuned and wait please and review it gets me motivated to keep pushing out chapters and correct and mistakes in review if you want.


	8. Chapter 8-Sorry it's short

AN

So I am passed my due date of when to upload, sorry but I am cutting in between times a bit but right now this is all continuos in the stories AU. So RRR and hope that I can write fast so you can find out the ending of this arc

CCK Start

"So this Cardin Guy, he has been doing this for the whole school year?"

Velvet felt Qrow's fist tighten as he said Cardin's name. It made her blush that someone actually cared for her.

"When we get to the nurse's office I am going straight to Ozpin to get Cardin suspended and expelled from the school."

"That's not possible Qrow. I'm sorry to say that I don't have the power to expel someone from school without…their permission"

As the pair looked back, they saw a grey old man, sipping coffee in his usual mug he carries everywhere.

They saw headmaster Ozpin.

"I don't think we need their permission this time, do t you Ozpin."

"I asked already, they are debating right now in Vaccuo and will continue in the other two kingdoms till they reach Vale."

Though Velvet wanted to ask more about 'them' she simply minded her own business.

The conversation soon ended after that with Qrow bidding farewell to Ozpin and he stood there sipping his coffee as Qrow walked Velvet towards the Nurse.

Tap Tap

Tap Tap.

"Don't worry old man, I'll get you and that ugly animal girlfriend of yours."

"He's nasty."

"He's doing bestiality with that bitch"

"Kill him boss"

"Don't worry I will, in due time. Now it's time to annoy the dykes come on team."

AN

So if anyone wants to know of Cardin saw them, let's just say, that 'they' are helping them to see of things 'turn out'. Who are 'they' you ask? Well you'll find out in the next Arc when they fully reveal their plan. And yes this is all still before anything wild in season 3 but it still pays tribute to the dark image depicted in Season 3 when our Amazon Pyrrha died. I will work that in without her dying, and go all science on your ass. Anyways wait till either Friday or Thursday for that's new chapter and this same point in time and space. Bye bye


	9. Chapter 9

AN

So I'm guessing that half of you want me to bring back the fluff and half want me to keep going with the plot buildup, well then I'll just post two chapters, or one really long one it depends how I feel today. I'll start by ending the Velvet Arc and, actually that was the end of the velvet arc, because Ruby and a yang don't know what happens till Qrow comes back near the end of the 'Them' Arc. Who are 'them' and what is their purpose. No idea. All comes in due time, he

L I don't even have a story outline so I'm pretty lost but it is better than the plot I had in CCK original. That plot was set in chapter 8 when Ozpin said they were throwing TEAM RWBY a party for 'becoming couples as I knew you would' that's fucking stupid I know Anyways onto the story

Sorry for not updating been feeling out of sorts this is a fluff episode outside of what is happening with velvet, and I'll be posting these for a while instead of continuing on with the plot because I feel to sad for some reason to continue writing plot so here is my 50 word fluff.

CCK Fluff AU inside AU

There lay on the bed, cuddled together, two of beacon's strongest warriors.

Ruby and Blake.

Both were right now discussing future living plans.

"Say Blake… Do you imagine us older at times.?"

"What spurred this question on rubes?"

"Well I mean I just wanted to know if you where. And maybe because how how we share the same cabinet spaces, bed and dresser space."

"Well I have. I imagine us in an apartment in Central Vale, in a somewhat busy area. We would each take turns making breakfast lunch and dinner. We would have a nice black cat who would eat st the table and we would be happy."

"Wow, that…sounds really really nice, what timeframe does this fantasy take place might I ask?"

"During our last year at beacon, I would ask Weiss to loan us enough for 5 years worth stay at an apartment like that and pay her back through being a hunter."

They hugged and began kissing as they did before the snuggles.

They soon ended their session with silent I love your as they ended the night curled up into one, their bodies fitting nicely together like bits of a puzzle.

AN

Sorry this was so poorly written, I explained this above. I don't know if this is depression of just sadness but I can't seem to write that well recently. And yes I know depression is a disease, I have it and have dealt with it so fuck off. And please don't treat my stories and differently they are still themselves as their own beings


	10. Chapter 10

AN

Okay so today's chapter is going back to the main plot by bringing in the rest of team CFVY and starting the 'war of beacon by beacon' and hopefully nothing happens to me again so pray and hope for future updates. Also I may start doing a Chapter every two days or try to.

CCK Start

As Coco rushed through the door of the infirmary, everyone in her path fell with such a force that most had to go the the nurse themselves.

One might've wondered why coco was rushing or why she had a look of dire need and desperation.

The simply answer to this was put;Velvet was dying.

It seems that once Qrow and Velvet reached the infirmary she collapsed in her arms and the medic took drastic measures to keep her afloat.

They soon found out that it was due to some rib cage breakage which due to the excessive kicking, shoved the broken bones into her lungs causing her to begin to slowly but surely die.

As soon as the medic phoned Cocoon the school phone she went as fast as she could to see her friend.

As the door was kicked down, everyone cleared a path for her as she ran in bounds towards where her friend lay, still unconscious. But breathing.

"Oh velvet (plus means action) +sob+ why wasn't I with you+sob+ why couldn't I protect you. And now to die here, I will avenge you no matter what."

As the rest of team CFVY comforted their leader, Qrow finally spoke up.

"Guessing your going to have to avenge her some time later since she isn't going to die."

+sob+ "what?"

"Though the wound may be fatal, she isn't going to die, I called a… Friend… Of mine and asked her to use her semblance to heal her."

"Thank you."

Coco had ran up to Qrow and held him close.

…

…

Somewhere, out of the reaches of the kingdoms, there stands a women. She has long hair, red at the tips.

She wears a white clock.

"Don't worry my darling daughters I will not let anyone near you die…."

She disappears into the thin air, leaving only the sight of white rose petals…

…

…

"Oh no you won't, Summer. Not if we have anything to say about that. Is t that right Cardin."

"Yes sir."

"Yes, yes, now go forth and conquer beacon for us and don't forgot. Kill Ozpin."

"Yes master Bishop."

AN

So one of the, have finally shown his face. His name is master Bishop. And I won't tell anything about summer or why she saved Velvet but know that she is also one of them. Dint worry I'll come back to the fluff AU next chapter which will be posted with this one.

I'm going to do one plot then one fluff in one day every two days. Also they will be explained more and the fluff AU will also have its own dark plot to tie in with this plot, so stayed warned it won't always end happily… Life never does.

…

…


	11. Chapter Fluff

AN

Two chapters in the same day, wow I have improved. Again reviews are appreciated and I'm guessing all of you should know this since the first chapter but I don't own any of the manga or anime that I write about so don't say I make money off this, cause I don't.

CCK Fluff AU inside AU start

In the library sit a certain redhead and bustiful blonde, hidden away from everybody, in a small alcove.

"Hey Pyrrha, how are you still walking after last night, babe?"

"Well I actually have more stamina than you think, and more endurance."

"Either way I still love you babe"

"Since when have you tried to be romantic, I've gotten used to the night parties so don't think you need to be romantic for me to make sure our relationship lasts."

Yang, being the even kind knight she is, shook this remark away.

"I just wanna be romantic around you. I see how Ruby and Blake act and sometimes I want to have that, to have both fun but also a loving side."

"You know you don't need to act that way though, even being around you is enough to make me feel loved"

"Bou- Pyrrha, I'm trying to do something nice and you always somehow do or say something even sweeter, it's killing my ego"

"I know darling, that's why I do it"

As Pyrrha spoke these words she laid her head down on yang's shoulder as yang lowed them gently on the extended circlcular seat around the table, picking a red and yellow pillow to out their heads on.

"Say, do you ever want to get married Pyrrha."

"Why yes I do, he would be a dashing young man, rich, nice house and family and he would also be from Vale. Who's your dream husband Yang"

"If you want to end the relation ship already, you could have just said so."

Yang got up and began to walk away.

Though fate played a different role.

Pyrrha grabbed her hand and pulled her down, giving her the most passionate kiss she could muster. She poured all her emotions into this one kiss as Yang kissed back.

"You really fall the easier jokes sometime you dramatic fighter."

"Well what can I say, you know all fighters are just softies at heart."

"And yang back to your question, yes I would love to marry you, I need to marry you to keep living, why would I pick a man over you?"

"I don't know Pyrrha, but I'll buy the ring with Blake next year and then I'll propose okay darling."

"Okay well I love you yang, sweet dreams"

"Love you to babe, never want leave you."

…

...

AN

Well how was that fluff, hopefully it's good because that actually took longer than the plot version of this chapter took. RRR


	12. Chapter 12

AN

So after I writ those two chapters I kinda fell into another one of my slumps that I usually have but don't worry I plan to 'try' to post this whole week I have off from school. If not I'll write a…smut filled chapter…and a blood chapter for all you kinky people who want to read smut. Anyways here is the next part of the arc right before the climax.

Also this plot in my mind sucks but if you like it or want back the fluff keep reading and it will come again

CCK start

A few days has passed since the event with Velvet and Qrow. Since then neither team REBY nor team CFVY have seen Cardin or his gang anywhere in the school grounds.

In fact, they have seen less and less people through the week since the event. Only the people they are friendly with seemed to remain.

It was almost as if the people who didn't like both teams went away or something…

Anyways, Ruby for o e didn't care since she could do whatever she want this week due to having a break all week long.

Right now she was curled up against Blake as she read to her.

"And the valiant hero raced across the throne room towards the throne and threw down her helmet and kissed the princess. They kissed and kissed right before the heroine got on one knee."

"My love will you marry me?"

"Oh yes my darling, a million times yes."

"They kissed and every one was happily preparing for the wedding. That's that chapter down, now only three more chapters and the rest of the series to go."

As Blake though how long it would take to finish the whole series, Ruby began thinking more…romantic thoughts."

"Say Blake, does that story remind you of any two lovers?"

"Why yes it does, it reminds me of Weiss and Nora."

"No I mean me and you."

"I guess that could work too, what part of the story reminds you of us?"

This was when Ruby had to take the leap, she loved Blake and wanted to make this eternal, so the next words uttered had to be put together correctly.

"The marriage part."

Though it didn't shock Blake Ruby would bring up marriage since they planned to live together already, she was spurred on by the glint in Ruby's eye she saw."

"Oh, well it does remind me of how we want to marry each other."

While Ruby wanted to ask her next question, Blake's answer made her happy that Blake also wanted to marry her so she simply cuddled closer next to her and closed her eyes…

Later that day-

"Ruby wake up now, this is urgent."

As cold water splashed onto her head, Ruby sat up with a string force all bright eyed and bushy tailed, to bad her bed was empty.

"Weiss, what's happening.?"

As Ruby asked that question a loud explosion could be heard and seen right outside of their window

"Weiss, what is happening I'm scared."

"Ruby, you faced worse than this, we all have but I'll explain on the way, get on your combat outfit. Ozpin wants our team to report to his office ASAP."

"Okay, but Weiss, where is Blake?"

"…ask Ozpin to tell you, it's not my place to say."

Before Ruby could ask anymore questions, Weiss took of leaving Ruby to pick a combat outfit. She ended up pick a modified version of her slayer outfit she fashioned a while ago.

The hood was all black with a grey lining and the whole thing looked like her slayer outfit..except more grim reaper like.

"Yang, where are you. We're needed in Ozpin's office."

"Lil sis I'm there already, I'm hanging up now."

Without really knowing why, Ruby called Yang to ask where she was. As Ruby used her speed to rush to ozpin's she saw in slow motion the catastrophe around her.

Students were running and explosions and live wires were everywhere and the sky was darkening at 12:00 noon rapidly.

Ruby hoped all would be explained as soon as she reached Ozpin's office.

As soon as she stepped out of the elevator, Ruby was greeted by all her friends from Sun and Neptune to her teams mates to Coco and even recovering Velvet. Sadly her uncle who was rumoured to be in beacon was not there.

"Ah miss rose, perfect timing I was about to explain everyone why we are being attacked."

"For millions a years, we humans have lived amount this planet, fighting of Grimm and our own nature. But what if there was another race, separate from human and Grimm, who could predict and change the events of time itself."

"For now, only rumours have been heard about what are known as they. Rumours of elite hunters who control our combat schools and control me."

Ozpin pressed a button on his desk and up appeared a full colour hologram of a. Creature who appeared to look like a Grimm humanoid female

"This is one of 'them' a race of select grim and humans who by chance turned Hal half or of full humans Turing into a they."

"They are know as fallen"

"For now most have stayed to the sidelines, but a select few have decided to change the course of history yet again as they did when they gave us the powers of dust."

"A certain fallen, named master bishop has began to lead the siege on beacon using the students themselves as his army. People like Cardin have all been turned."

"The fallen I showed you controls the Grimm, and is right now brining her forces to attack vale barriers, and very hunter she can find…including the school."

"You are all up here because you are the top students and transfers in the kingdom and probably in very kingdom, you are all know part of the solution to stop the fallen. We must resist and combat and win."

"Understand."

."um headmaster Ozpin, where are Pyrrha, Nora and Blake?"

"Ruby I'm sorry but master bishop has captured them and is holding them hostage and wants to trade them to get me, his mission is to kill me."

Yang strip righted as she heard Pyrrha's name and Weiss hold on her rapier was firm.

Ruby simply fell to her knees, laughing violently.

"This all is to funny, to funny indeed, where are the cameras. I can't believe you go Ozpin I I. This joke yang. Yang?"

Yang was sobbing looking at Ruby while Weiss comforted her as they sat on the ground with Yang beginning to moan Pyrrha's name out loud.

Ruby realised they would never go this far to prank her.

"Ozpin, what happens if we don't give you up."

"They will kill them one by one, only after have them raped and tormented to want to die."

Ruby frankly snapped.

She couldn't stop laughing as Yang kept crying with Weiss trying to stay strong for her teammates that were left always thinking about saving private Nora.

"…can we kill them first."

Everyone was shocked as they heard Ruby say this as she got up. She began walking scarily towards Ozpin's swam and slammed her hands down on his cool mahogany desk.

"I'll ask again may we kill them?"

"Yes you can miss rose, if you don't kill you self in grief and anguish before you even kill your second person."

"My love for Blake and this school and Weiss and Yang and Pyrrha and Nora is to strong to make me feel guilt for killing anybody, but don't worry. I'll just torture your students to the brink and leave them waiting for the end, which will never come.

"That is kind of you miss rose, now then…lets see how this plays out, a broken fighter, a sad heiress and a psychotic scythe wielder.".

"Blake, I'm coming for you so don't worry."

"And I'm going to kill everyone on my way to save you."

…

…

AN

So I went full on plot on this, so I kinda made Ruby OOC but I needed to be uses I don't ever think we would go crazy from losing someone she loved even though she saw Pyrrha die in front of her. I will post this and a fluff on superset days because this took a while to formulate and write and sorry for spelling and word mistakes, those will get fixed I hope Anyways RRR.


	13. Chapter 13 fluff

AN

So the plot has taken a darker tone that just Cardin being expelled after Ruby barely kills him for bullying Blake. I like this plot more since I kinda pay homage to volume three. So Anyways here is the much needed fluff chapter of Weiss and Nora. And the fluff begins to be destroyed I am sorry but the plot needs it.

Fluff AU in CCK AU start

"Nora…I love you."

A Nora stopped jumping and looked towards Weiss, she had on the happiest smile she could muster.

She ran up to Weiss who had her eyes closed waiting to be rejected and bopped her nose with a slight tap

As Weiss stumbled back, Nora gripped her back and pulled her close to he. This as Weiss was about to run away, she kissed her.

"Silly Weiss, think I would reject you. How could your queen ever reject such a valiant knight"

They ended off with Nora throwing Weiss onto the bed and began kissing her.

So enough the kissing got more and more heated as they ended with one final kiss, seeing as it was now late at night.

"Nora I need to go, I need to sleep."

"No, mine."

Said. Or a as she grabbed Weiss down using her girlie at voice she could muster. Weiss could only hug Nora closer from how cute she was and decided that she could stay tonight with Nora.

AN

So the plot is darker but side note. I decided to change it from the Grimm attacking to just master bishop so if you don't realises that in the later chapters then you'll be wondering when the Grimm will invade, which they won't.


	14. Chapter 14 Fluff

AN

Again I am back with more fluff instead. I plan to postpone the dark for a few chapters as I collect my thoughts on how to do a fully OOC broken down crazy Ruby. Anyways here is some cute ladybug fluff.

CCK fluff start

In the main hall of beacon walked two adorable girls. The stoic huntress Blake and the quirky huntress Ruby.

Both were well respected in beacon and most of the teams in their year looked up to them. Many upperclass teams did as well.

Anybody who knew them knew that affection between them was open and shown without caring about people around then.

We now zoom into our couple as they are walking hand in hand.

"Say Blake…"

"Yes Ruby."

"Why can't you act all cutesy like whenever your outside the dorm?"

"Well because a huntress has to bare all emotions and not show anything."

"But then why do you show emotions to me?"

"Because I love you silly."

There was the light hearted voice she wanted to hear that morning as they walked into port's class ready for another assignment.

"Today class we will be examining the ancient texts in Grimm encounters. This is partner work so pair up accordingly."

As soon as the word partner came out of his mouth everyone was sure to look at us since they knew we would be the most obvious pairing out of everyone, minus Yang and Pyrrha and Nora and Weiss.

"Anyway class I wish you luck."

And with that he ended the class

AN

Again sorry for not posting I was watching shonin sample and reading a ton a Yuri Rin X Miku Vocaloid fan fictions

Hopefully I can grasp the Vocaloids right enough to paint a picture of a scene with words. Anyways here is your next update and peace


	15. I'm back

Okay I'm back. New chapter soon after this. Will prob delete this afterwards. Anyway to all you loyal fans. Here is my next chapter. Sorry it took a while. I have mild depression as most of you know and I kinda also lost my way and got addicted to my hobby which I gave up and no not drugs. Anyways wait 15-30 minutes after this. I appreciate all of you. 6000 views. Last I checked it was only at 3500 so thx


	16. Chapter 15

AN

So I'm back at it again with another plot chapter. (Damn Daniel back when it was new again long time since I posted) I will post more. Read ending AN for more information

CCK Start

It had been a 3 months since the siege on Beacon by master Bishop has started. In that time, nearly 35 vale police and citizens who were around or tried to reach beacon in any way died.

It had began to take a toll on the people inside. Barely anybody was left who wasn't injured and if they were they were either in the processed of being injured or helping the injured.

Some had began to lose hope, so began to cry, begging to Oum why it had to be their school, or even their years in beacon.

Some even went crazy.

A laughter was heard through the main hallway stairs of beacon. Everyone, even the injured who were laid to heal their as the secondary nurse station looked up.

What they saw was a scythe wielder.

And not just any scythe wielder.

They saw Ruby Rose.

The girl during the week had gained a maniacal reputation for bringing her enemies to the brink of death before knocking them out and transporting them here.

Though while many where happy to see the attacking force being dwindled, they also were unhappy to see the Ruby they all love…begin to die herself.

While she may still have her quirky moments like her regular self, she was I fact losing her sanity and was going crazy.

This was all chased by master bishop kidnapping Blake, Weiss and Pyrrha. And many more girls, which she found out afterwards after seeing the video master bishop sent of the girls.

He had them dangling, naked all cut and bruised. Some where crying and some where begging to die. He then focuses in on a set of girls.

As soon as RWBY and JNPR saw these zoom in they were all shocked and Yang began to cry.

They saw Coco, Velvet , Nora, Pyrrha and Blake all lined up near the back more cut and brushed than the rest of them. All having chained entrapping their body, crunching down on them.

Half seemed to have lost consciousness, the other just were dead inside.

Blake looked up and smiled at the camera knowing full well Ruby was watching.

"Don't worry…+Cough of blood+ just don't let anyone die okay sweetheart?"

As soon as Blake uttered these words, Ruby was turning back to normal hearing Blake's promise for Ruby.

But then master Bishop had to intervene.

He called in Cardin and told him to abuse Blake anyway he wanted, minus sexually since he wanted to do that.

Cardin began to punch Blake, causing blood to seep from her already fresh wounds.

Much to Ruby's dismay he pulled out a knife and positioned it right above the tip of one ear.

"No no please stop!"

Screamed Ruby at the broadcast as she watched in horror as a pice of Blake's right ear was cut off, with the girl screaming in pain.

Cardin then stabbed and cut Blake in the arms and chest, cutting her already scared neck and legs.

The broadcast ended with him forcing a kiss onto her as she cried wanting to escape.

While Ruby had already snapped, she had broken again, this time with no return except for saving them.

This was when her laugh started.

She let out a shriek which quieted down to a deep laugh which rose and rose as she Riemann the pinnacle of the laugh and dropped back down.

Soon the whole school was even scared of their ally whenever she laughed.

As we return to when she was walking down the stairs, a familiar sight approached her, always sipping his coffee.

"Headmaster Ozpin, what's up."

"Hello Miss Rose, I see you plan on hunting down the compound with the girls again is that right?"

"Yes sir, once I get them the Vale police and the Altsien military can finally invade their base in central Vale and have no worries of any students used as random or leverage."

"Miss Rose, just please don't kill anybody anymore on this run, I might've found you the place your looking for actually."

"Really, where."

Ruby pained little attention to the thought of not killing anymore from how broken she was, though no one could see it on the outside as much thanks to one time Yang crying from Ruby talking to her, it was there.

"A place near central val on the southern end says my source."

"Thank her for me."

"Hmm miss rose, how did you know my source was female."

"Because there is only one female who could get captured but make sure to keep an earpiece in her ear hidden deep in the ear…coco."

"I see, it seems being on the edge of insanity has made you think more…let's say better."

They ended the talk there as Ruby walked out the front door of Beacon ready to finally end the siege on beacon…

All around her as she walked to the Airbus drop off where remnants of what was once a garden. Everywhere it seems has been destroyed by explosions and aura magic and semblances.

Ruby had Crescent arose out and ready in case some of Bishops lackeys were scavenging any remains for ammo since they too where also almost out.

She did spot a convoy tho and to much her luck they had an air bus all ready and prepped to leave.

She slide fly sneaked on and hid in the women's bathroom, silently awaiting the moment to leave and rescue Blake.

And after that

She was going to kill bishop.

AN

Sorry if this got dark way to fast but that was that say it was going and so I now need to think of a way to end this arc and bring back the fluff. And also the arc after this takes place about three months after this one so that's why people are healing and less…crazy

This chapter was meant to be posted right after my last fluff chapter but guess what. I fucking forgot. I'm sorry. I got swept away from everything and lost my way. If you guys want me back I'll be happy. But if you guys also want me to restart this story Ik be glad to since I really want to head back to fluff and stop trying to make long epics where the heroine saves the other heroines and kills the leader. If you guys want me to continue this I have a way of reversing back I the original fluff chapters if you guys want that but there will always be a tone of this in it if I do that through ruby. Also am not changing the beginning AN that much


	17. Chapter 17

AN

Okay I have some explaining to do. I know I said I would post a chapter on Tuesday of last week but I was in a slump. Not a block because I posted my cuter Newspaper story all that week but I slump of how to continue this story. If you read FBR after reading this you would know I said this was all a dream. But whose to say a dream is even a reality. I'm planning on finishing this arc soon. Like 10-6 chapters soon if I can an return at at least somewhat normal Fluff. And come up with more arcs. Shoutout to my new review which got me out of the slump. I forgo you name sorry but I appreciate you and all of you who review because it pushes me to keep going.

Grammar is horrible sorry. Rushed this out

CCK start

Ruby had awoken in the bathroom to the sound of hands flushing. She could barely remember what had happened in her sleep as she was now resting with one leg inside the toilet and the other on that leg leaning on it.

She quickly got herself together and prepared herself to attack the lackey that was washing her hands

Said lackey had just arrived on the airbus before it lifted off carrying a load of unused greased ammo rounds that can be placed in Harvey caliber mounted machine gun.

The grease had been so thick and gooey that she went straight to the. Station after dropping the rounds into a container to be put with the rest of the ammo that was found.

She had just finished washing her hands when she head the mechanical whirring of a scythe and then.

Boom.

Ruby hit her target dead on her chest with her feet and the very tip of her blade or scare the girl.

The girl was knocked against the bottom of the sinks and looked up at her attacker.

It was little red riding hood.

She had heard stories about this silent killer. The girl named Ruby rose was the deadliest silent assassin that bishop's army had ever faced. And they faces worse than her. They faced her mother before she became like Bishop.

Ruby scared deeply into the women's eyes. Piercing her soul with what she had faced. Hoping that she can get a quick surrender out of this girl before she would have to kill her.

The girl knew that she was going to die in the next minute. She could either have a swift Surrender and then be killed by her comrades for betrayal, or be killed by Ruby rose herself.

She chuckled, Not a bad story for the afterlife. Sorry I have to see you so soon mom. Hope you aren't to mad.(thoughts in her head)

The girl knocked ruby off of her and jumped o to her feet brandishing a clean silver blade and a small knife and positioned herself in a duelist position with one knife held normally and one held back handed.

Ruby scowled inside her head. She had hoped it wouldn't come to this but she knew there was no other way around this anymore now that she prepared herself to die.

Ruby simply semblance around her and with one clean swipe cut her in half.

The girl knew the stories of her speed but didn't know she was that fast. As she was sliced in half she smiled at the girl as her body began to quickly die off.

"I would've sped you. Ya know. Made you help us and given you freedom."

"I know reds riding hood...I...hope..you.. win. Make those bitches pay."

"Thanks. You sound a bit cliché though. Eh it's alright I'll make sure I avenge you for something."

Ruby then took out a permanent marker and loosened up her left wrist and rolled it down to the elbow.

Along her arm were tallies. Ever since her first kill of one of Bishop's generals, she had been marking each of her kills not counting the rushed beacon students who she only knocked out and then locked up.

She finished writing tallying her kill.

"Guess that makes it 259 now. That leaves all 2,500 soldiers and Bishop himself. Guess I'll have to call in the Calvary at some point."

While the rest of Ruby's Calvary did not kill their enemies only knocked them out a few did. Ren for one did seeing Nora like that he broke as well.

And so did Sun. Just for the fun of finally showing people who hated Faunas his deep most feelings. It seemed to have an effect as each of his victims always said before they died "I plea for forgiveness".

This was helpful to Sun so he knew when his enemies would finally give in and die.

Since those three began to kill their enemies after that video, they have tallied a total of 1,000 'confirmed' kills.

No one know exactly how many they had before they had confirmed kills in this war but some estimate at least 3,400 together due to intel saying Bishop had an army of

7,000 troops.

As Ruby stoped out of the bathroom and into the bar room, she was faced with the looks of about 40 of Bishop's Lackeys.

She simply walked through the rows of tables as they all stared her some in mid swing of their beer.

She took a seat next to a male lackey at the stools.

"Um I'll have milk on the rocks with a 5 straight shots of sugar."

The lackey behind the counter only grunt as he prepared her drink and added the shots to the milk.

She took a swig of the milk and instantly was thrust into a world of bliss and she tasted the sweetness of the straight sugar shots in the milk.

"Ahh that hits the spot after killing that female lackey you guys had on board. Can't wait to kill all of you and raise my amount of kills to almost over 300!"

She then began to laugh as the Bishop's men began to take out their knives and dust posed high caliber guns and pistols.

"Actually, let me make this a challenge!"

She turned to the next to her and took her long Bowie Knife and his high caliber sleek sliver dust pistol/hand cannon that had a black hilt.

"Here sir you can use this."

She smashed a glass bottle and took the cut end and handed it to him.

"I will handicap myself by not using my scythe. It should be easier to kill me now. Right? Well let's start boys!"

The men and women around her shrugged and began to rush her thinking that her ability to kill was only with the scythe.

She smiled as she didn't move from the stop she stop from and quickly in the blink of an eye took out 12 of the guards with the pistol only.

She then used her semblance to move towards the the back of the room and cut down the guards back there with a clean deep slice in their throats.

The rest of the lackeys panicked. They knew they were going to die but had to at least seen strong against such an opponent for their respect.

One of the remaining men who had never believed that the red riding hood had the ability to kill stepped forward.

"Guys don't believe this sight. I bet she knocks them out but has a girl who I bet is watching from somewhere use her semblance to place t fake images in our heads. She is just a sissy who could save her friends and stupid Faunus girlfriend-"

The man was instantly sliced in half by Crescent rose with Ruby having enough of his fake shit.

"Never say I don't kill her that my girl friend is a stupid Faunus. I'll kill you again in the afterlife. "

She then proceeded to kill the rest of the remainders and headed to the pilots Deck preparing herself to kill Bishop.

AN

Yang! That was some chapter. Sorry for any errors and try my hardest to stick with the story and to keep the continuity going. Also the math is accurate for the amour of soldiers he has. And yes Ruby has the lowest amount of kills between the two. Ren has a little more than Sun by about 50. So tell me if you can figure out those Kill ratio for their confirmed kills. In unconfirmed kills Ruby would have the most with Ren in second and Sun in last since he began killing later then them

The next chapter will finally see a new fluff story come out of my head since my fluff has been restored by writing FBR. And please if you haven't check out FBR yet you should. It's my first Newspaper and soon I plan on having a White rose ship story to widen the range I can write about in Ruby. No smut though. Anyways, I hope I can write the next chapter soon so that I can finally start the ending of this arc. Ants oesce for now. Cya in my FBR chapter on Monday or Sunday depending when I finish it fully so I don't do a chapter seven again.


	18. Chapter 18

AN

Remember how I said there would be a fluffy story. Well umm that's being pushed back into a tag a log story for CCK. It's going to be a series of oneshots that have continuity and will gradually increase in length and fluff. The first one should hit on Monday I think. Shit I just realized that I need to write three stories practically back to back even though CCK is kinda a weekly think now even though I written the bulk of the chapter right after the last one as the ideas where still fresh. Also ready FBR if you want a plot involving this story that ends in the next chapter that is coming out on Sunday. Anyways. I hope you all enjoy this. And if your wondering I just finally after trying not to watches the leaked volume four trailer. rip the god Monty but damn it looks amazing and the graphics are amazing. I canceled all my plans on Oct 22 which included a wedding I was going to and a party and bought rooster teeth premium to watch it. So happy.

CCK start.

It has taken the pilot of the Airbus so much will power to try and not kill Ruby as she fell asleep on the co pilot's set of controls which he thankfully disabled or else they wouldn't be a ale to keep flying as she was sleeping ok the disengage button.

Let's say that button moved the pilots from there seats into the air, parachute or no parachute.

His knife was on his right but every time he tried to make a grab for it, Ruby would somehow always wake up and have her scythe pointed at his beck, mere centimeters away from cutting a gash in him.

What the pilot didn't know what that in Ruby's head, she was actually thinking about the romances she had seen between Yang and Pyrrha and how Yang was buying a ring next month for her or how Blake loved to cuddle or how hard that assignment from Port was.

But everything she was about to get to the good part her ears-from extrinsic training during private lessons by Glynda as a way to improve the young ones senses-would heard the quote creaking of his chair as he would try oh so slightly to silently reach for the knife

The ride in the Airbus it self was rather quite quiet with the only sounds being Ruby's scythe being opened and closed in an instant every few hours or so.

Though by the end the pilot made a silent promise to himself and as he landed the plane...

He reached quickly for his knife and surprised Ruby as she thought he had given up seeing there was no way to catch her off guard.

And he stabbed her right shoulder deeply, fairly close to the area her heart was.

Ruby already had the blade of her sweetheart in his side cutting him almost cleanly through as he stabbed her.

Ruby just got up and pushed him off and pulled out her marker and rolled up her sleeve.

"Guess that makes it over 300 today. welp so long at me getting a private pilot"

As Ruby re tightened her sleeve she prepared herself to walk out to what would be a hot bead for Bishop's activities.

She had thought of caking the Calvary but they needed rest after their last mission in which Weiss and Yang had gotten hurt. Ruby tried to stay strong for them but couldn't as she began to fully lose herself in her tallies and killing.

At least they didn't die and send her over the edge once again like when that video was seen.

No one knew of how to approach the girl anymore. They all used to love Ruby. And while they still do it hurts every time they see her either courting her tallies or writing. Down a new tally when they were on defense together.

Ruby noticed all of this and decided that this was going to be her last mission. This would be when she saved them and returned to a somewhat normal self.

She looked through the closets of the Airbus as she already bloodied the lackey's and cut then all up.

Soon she found a outfit she deemed perfect as this was in fact technically a suicide mission.

It was a Grimm Reaper outfit with a matching hood and outfit that reminded her of how her mother used to make her tiny huntress outfits before her last mission.

I guess I'll take on the name now. Grimm Realer is kinda a good Catch-22(?) In a sense.

And she walked out of the the Air bus after releasing the mare doors. Only to be greeted with a sight that could scare even the most hardened of hunters and huntresses and veterans.

But not the Ruby Rose. She only smiled and licked her lips.

Before her were about 1,000 men all pointing there guns at her.

"Ah hello there Ruby, or should I say Grimm Reaper. You see, that is one of the Airbuses I had bugged just in case during one of the supply runs you or you friends come along and ride it and find out where I am keeping you...friends. The location tracker in the pilot's body also helped me know when you would land. "

She had finally heard his voice after so long. The seductive voice could've wooed anybody into joining his side. But that could never work ok Ruby.

"Heh heh heh. Ya know, I though about checking the Airbus for any type of bugs or anything but I gave it little to no thought. Anybody could see that by the stained red glass from my earlier fight that this ship was bad. But why would you send out 1.000 men. You must be near running out right?"

"Quite the contrary Grimm Reaper, I just got a new shipment from another one of the fallen. Though I can say that having Salem withdraw her forces ruined my plans of having beacon crumble easier that it has been these past few weeks."

Ruby stopped talking at this point as she surveyed the men. They had her completely surround with dust guns pointed at her. She knew she couldn't get out of this one untouched. And the arm wound would also limit her ability to function.

Eh guess she would have to wig it before the Calvary she called right before the doors open shows up.

"How much men do you have now?"

"About almost over 6,500. Why?"

"Because soon your going to have zero. "

And she grabbed her scythe and after doing a basic trill and hit into the ground she smiled at the voice coming from the loud speaker knowing well that he could see her.

"Let's she how this plays out"

AN

So I planned to add in my OC that I had just came up Ina whim with. Imagine Ruby rose except with two hand cannons that could be interchangeable into two slender sleeve black and white Bowie knife type daggers? Well she popped into my head but I'm not going to add her. This story is based on Ruby and Blake if I can ever get back to being fluffy. Starting a new story of fluff oneshots on Monday the same day I plan on posting the hopefully ending of the arc of FBR and retiring to getting the pairing together.


	19. Chapter 19

-CCK-

Blood.

Blood was all around her.

The ground was covered in a pool of blood, with no end in sight. The only thing left standing was a wilted rose. This rose had been through hell in the time that this small war had started between Bishop and the school. In that time she had seen many things, some great, some horrible.

And now she stood there, beat and battered. Her arms were cut and the fabric torn allowing her bare arms to be seen. She had her faithful black pen in her right hand. On her arms were more than a hundred new tallies that seemed to take over her whole arm. She had dropped the pen and let it fall into the pool of blood, as it flowed towards the closest rain drain. The tallies weren't just on her arms anymore, oh no, the visible parts of her legs under the stockings showed that she in fact began to write them all across her legs and it could be inferred her upper body was covered as well.

Her scythe was stabbed into the ground next to her still glistening with the fresh blood of her last opposition. She decided to dispel them out quicker than she had done the previous ones using much more glitz and glam. She was tired by the time she had reached them and no longer had any use of the glitz and glams of her twirls and outrageous shots and feats of elegance. She simply shot down most of them leave the stragglers who deflected her bullets to be chopped clean and simple. It was to bad that she forgot to bring a travel sharpening stone. It must've hurt awfully to be cut clean by a nearly dull blade.

She looked at the blades that laid on the floor and an idea popped into her head. She grabbed the closest blade and went to her weapon-her sweetheart- and grabbed it and began to use the blade to sharpen the edges of her scythe's blade. Once she thought it was sharp enough, she ran her palm across the blade and as she predicted, it slice clean through leaving a large bleeding gash in the center of her left palm. She didn't care one bit as the pain in her hand took away the thought of pain from the other parts of her body.

Upon closer inspection, one could see the damage the Rose had fared in her grueling battle. She had a gash upon her right cheek, which still looked fairly recent compared to the other injuries. She still had her chest wound that was near her heart that barely missed major vessels that was a gift from the pilot. Her leg was barely there, just a bloody mess was left as she looked at parts of skin that were all cut and bruised. The gashes were deep, if it was a normal girl, many would doubt she could walk at this point, let alone fight. Yet she still trudged on. The pain on her face with every step was so apparent. Her face contorted into such a painful expression, it would've scared even herself if she had seen it. She had bullet holes that shot clean through in her arms and upper shoulders. It was a miracle she was still conscious, let alone still walking and fighting. Her weapon didn't fare any better either.

Crescent Rose was always a weapon built for high octane and mobile combat, but also built sturdy enough to take a few hits and still look as good as new. But that was against Grimm and light guns, not the type of ammunition and blades that were used against her now. The blade, while still fairly good, had scrapes and jagged edges caused by the constant clashing with other very sharp and strong blades. There was a massive chip inside the center of the blade. It could actually be used but the damage cost was high for a new blade. She was fully out of ammo with none in sight for her weapon of choice.

Yet, she continued walking, there was still a determined look in her face. Nothing was going to stop her. She had fought to long and hard to stop now. She had went through thousands of his men just to get to her, and now after all of this, she was going to finish the job. She was going to kill Bishop. And then she was going to get back her girlfriend.

It was as if she killed enough people that the world just simply rained down blood, for the blood pool under her had cease to end yet, and yet she grew closer and closer to the complex she had been fated to find. And then the blood ended as simple workers were cleaning it up, wearing the "Bis-count Offices," work uniform. Bis-count was the company front Bishop had to disguise his power as one of the They, the member of elites that in fact, control out very world and all the kingdoms. That was her next goal after saving her fated loved one.

She was going to kill all the members.

No matter what.

As she neared the workers they began to get scared and backed away slowly from the 15 year old scythe wielding girl. They were saved from what they thought was ultimate doom by the buzzer sounding that all workers were called back into the complex. Suddenly a very seductive and eerie voice rang though the speakers the bell was once heard from.

"I see that you came. At last. I was wondering when you would finish killing those men."

She gritted her teeth as she heard his voice again. He had caused her so much pain. He had caused her to long for her love. He caused nearly everybody around her to either die or be near the brink of death or to tired to fight one final day. He was going pay. And the price this time was death.

"No answer it seems, I suppose I'll start this off with a simple question then. What is your name sweetie and state your intent."

She smiled up at the camera. It was the sweetest smile the Rose could muster. Yet around her the smile looked terrifying. Her bloodied face mixed the look of absolute glee sent shivers down the spine of anybody who saw it, even Bishop, had thought this wouldn't have laster long than a few days, but now saw why. This girl, he had transformed her, shifted her into something she wasn't, but is. That thought scared him. For he had just made the only thing capable of killing him. Of killing a They.

"My name is Ruby Rose. I am 15 years old. And today on this very special day. I will kill you Bishop."

And she walked into the complex doors not paying any heed to anything and waltz herself right. Bishop was scared now more than ever. This had only ever happened in theory and in the legends of old passed down by old members. He had never thought that he would be able to make this killer. This monster.

He had made the Grimm Reaper...

And she was going to kill him

Very

Very

Painfully

-AN-

Been a while. Hoped that this was enough to curve the need for this story. If there still is one. I kinda put my heart into this. I didnt reslly wanna overlly use Rubys name so i just left her as a 'she'. Hell i didnt want to use dialogue but i needed to world build alot. And about the fluff. No more fluff. At least in large amounts. This is a story about ruby and vengence for THEY. I wont tell yoh how many there are but just know. Theres enough for a long story. Hope you enjoyed. Review please. It lets ne know you want more. Good or bad


End file.
